Pi'illodium X
"Return in....1000 years!" ~Pi'illodium X Pi'illodium X is the much stronger version of Pi'illodium, a powerhouse boss from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. It has the same attacks, but it has more health than the regular Pi'illodium. Instead of a gold hue in color, Pi'illodium X features a red base color and a darker gray base. Accessed from the Battle Ring located in Pi'illo Castle, defeating Pi'illodium in the Pi'illo Temple after collecting all the Ultibed parts will unlock the Pi'illodium X. Battle The Battle Ring recommends being at least level 40, but you can challenge it at any level. The Bros. Attacks Bomb Derby, Slingsniper, and Star Rocket are good choices. If you destroy the wings on the Pi'illodium X, that's when Slingsniper and Jet-Board Bash can dish out a lot of damage. The best stat to have has got to be Def. The Pi'illodium X can wipe out Mario and/or Luigi in 2-3 moves if you don't have super high Def. When enough damage is done to Pi'illodium X's main body, it will initiate self-destruct. If the timer in the upper-right screen hits 0, Pi'illodium X will explode, dealing enough damage to make both bros faint, making you restart the battle from square one. If you are strong enough, a Bye-Bye Cannon and/or a Slingsniper should prevent Pi'illodium X from self-destructing and emerge you victorious. Pi'illodium X's Moves Hammer Pi'illodium X will retract its wings and turn into a giant hammer. A number will appear in a speech bubble pointing to Pi'illodium X's core and count down. You need to figure out the delay between numbers, as Pi'illodium X will also steadily rise up in the air, soon off-screen. Watch Pi'illodium X's eyes before he rises-that indicates who will be targeted. It will glare at either bro, so ready the glared bro's hammer. If you time it well, Pi'illodium X will bounce back. This attack cannot be used if Pi'illodium X's wing are destroyed. Laser Volley The screen will grow darker and a circle will appear on the floor. Watch it closely, as when Pi'illodium X finishes targeting, it'll fire a laser at each of the points in the exact order. It doesn't do as much damage with one laser as the Hammer attack, but there is no way to counter this and damage the Pi'illodium X. This attack is less dangerous if Pi'illodium X is grounded. Eyepi'illo Bomb Pi'illodium X will rise into the air to reappear in the background. One of the Eyepi'illos in the back will surround itself in an aura, and Pi'illodium X will hurl it at either bro. The only way to tell which bro it will hurl it at is after the Eyepi'illo hits either wing. If you knock it back enough, Pi'illodium X won't have enough time to respond, and the Eyepi'illo will explode, killing itself and damaging Pi'illodium X. If you mess up, the Eyepi'illo will still explode, but the bro it explodes on will be crippled. This is disabled without Pi'illodium X's wings. Rocket Barrage Pi'illodium X will swiftly rise in the air to the background, similar to Eyepi'illo Bomb. You will notice that it changes position, and Mario will run at the right side of the screen and Luigi on the other. Pi'illodium X will either shoot rockets or charge at one of the bros. If it shoots rockets, it can shoot them in four fashions: all of them with a glare (fast ones), all of them with wide eyes (slow ones), fast ones at first then slow ones, or slow ones then fast ones. If Pi'illodium X charges, you can jump on it and cancel the whole attack. Unable to be used if Pi'illodium X is on the ground (surprise, surprise). Eyepi'illo Factory At the beginning of the battle, Pi'illodium X will summon four Eyepi'illos. At anytime in the battle when three or less Eyepi'illos are visible, Pi'illodium X will summon enough Eyepi'illos to make four. This move is still able to be done even when Pi'illodium X is wingless.